


Imprison yourself

by ansonaire



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonaire/pseuds/ansonaire
Summary: Hannibal囚禁了Will，强迫他有了自己的孩子。这是一个很狗血的故事。





	1. 牢笼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will的视角

巴尔地摩的黎明有着格外冰冷的颜色。  
从一片漆黑的夜幕中金色厮杀出一条裂缝，载着刺眼的光晕转眼蚕食掉天际的暗云，在白天与黑夜的交兵间迸溅出四溢的蓝色光弧。之后太阳升起，浅白的光芒裹挟着一种令人刺骨的寒意。  
这与Will之前从噩梦惊醒后静坐等待的日出没有任何不同。但是环境改变了人的心态，人的心境变化从而也影响着他对事物的感受。就好比一个普通的自由人和一个囚犯眼中的风景就充满着千差万别。当然了，不止这一点。  
Will撑着后腰，沉默地抵挡肌肉间酸痛的腐蚀——他不该站在风口里太久，虽然才九月份但是夜间的温度已经悄无声息的降了下来，更别说不久之前他才生下了一个孩子。  
一个非常可爱，备受神明眷顾的孩子。Will咬唇笑了起来——你真该去看看他的小脚丫，小小的刚好嵌进他父亲的手里。他的小手也是那么小巧，当Will故意含住那些柔软的指节时总会收获一阵柔软的笑声。轻飘飘地，像鹅毛一样浮在水面激起一圈圈涟漪；但是又很沉重，压得Will喘不过气来，只能对着那双婴儿蓝的大眼睛苦笑。  
他一定是笑出了声，因为腰际突然缠上了一双手臂。手臂的主人不甘寂寞地将他拥进怀里。Hannibal从来不会打扰他清晨的独处时光——该说是出自心理医生善解人意的好心，还是一个囚禁者的怜悯施舍——但是他也有闹脾气的时候，今天就是例外。  
“抱歉我吵醒你了。”Will没有去看身后的Alpha，他连费神改一改话里的带着敌意的口气都不愿意，如果不是感受到Hannibal搂紧他腰间的力度是有多么不容忽视他也许会故意无视对方。  
“你并没有吵醒我，即使有你也不需要感到抱歉，我更希望能随时陪伴在你身边。”Hannibal的脸颊贴住他的，声线低沉，在他耳边隆隆作响。“是Micah的哭声吵醒了我，他醒的有些太早了。”  
精明的猎手会放下最具有诱惑力的诱饵，精明的狐狸也知道如何抵挡这种诱惑。可是Micah对Will而言并不单单是诱饵，他是Will的死穴。所以Will立刻转过身，挣扎着想要从Alpha怀里走到婴儿房去。“他怎么了？是不是晚上没有睡好，还是饿了？我，我去看看他……”  
“嘘，我亲爱的Will，”Hannibal有力的胳膊搂紧了他，胸膛贴着胸膛，“请放心，我已经去检查过了。Micah很好，他只是做了噩梦。”  
“他才只有一岁，Hannibal，我们不能让Micah继续一个人睡了，没有父母的信息素在身边对他的睡眠是有害的。”Will几乎是在乞求，他含糊地念出Hannibal的名字，这令Alpha眼睛一亮。  
“你该好好关心一下自己，Will。你脸色白得就像是张白纸，手脚又这么冰凉。”Hannibal顾左右而言他，言下之意就是要看Will的行动是否能令他满意。“我该带你进屋去好好暖和一下。先去餐厅坐着，我会带早餐和咖啡过来。”他拇指揉捏着Will的耳垂，小指指尖恰巧停在Omega的结合腺之上，其中蕴含的威胁叫人克制着无法停住颤栗。  
Omega的顺从本能和母性的焦灼关心压倒了一切，Will在对方得意的注视下点了点头。  
======  
咖啡香醇而浓厚，黑得像夜，甜得像梦。早餐是简单却精致的香肠炒蛋，西红柿和洋葱作为配菜意外地出彩，青椒勾引出诱人的焦香。  
Will喝了咖啡，即使精神再怎么不情愿他的身体也需要咖啡因的补充。他没有动那份早餐。  
Hannibal优雅地尝了一口煎得脆脆的香肠，随后放下了手里的刀叉，金属利落地磕碰到瓷盘发出一声清脆的撞击。正正踩到了Will错漏的一拍心跳。  
Alpha转向他，双手松松摊开搁置在桌面上——他在向Will展示自己手无寸铁，但这不代表就可以降低Will的戒心。“Will，”Hannibal犹豫片刻之后开口，“你该吃完你的早餐。”他用了“应该”，如果不是为了显得太过强势的话。  
Will低头看向白色骨瓷盘里色彩鲜艳，引得人食指大动的香肠——猪肉？猪肉。他还记得自己第一次在Hannibal家里享用男人亲自准备的早餐时的情景，当时他被满腔的爱意与感激蒙蔽了心神，丝毫没有察觉出有哪里不对。一个贫苦出身的Omega，孤僻古怪，人生的前三十年一直在排挤和恶意之中度过，突然受到一个血统高贵并且富有英俊的Alpha追求。他该如何欣喜若狂，如何被对方的一个眼神一句好话弄得晕头转向。  
他不该想到这些，太不合时宜了。Will举起杯子喝了一口，讽刺让咖啡都变了味。  
餐厅里弥漫着一股难堪的寂静。令Will感到些许诧异的是，Hannibal竟然容许了这份难堪，甚至默许Will进行他小小的消极反抗。尽管他耳后突突跳动的青茎都在昭示Alpha内心的愤怒——愤怒于Will的冷淡，震惊于Omega对他的权威的挑战——但是Hannibal还是移开了视线，迫使双手合十而不是握上什么别的东西。Will小喘了一口气，他喉咙难耐的呕吐感正警告着自己不要逞一时之气而做出鲁莽的举动。  
他曾经无依无靠，无所牵挂，但那也恰恰表明他无所畏惧。也许在一年前，他可以跟Hannibal拼死一搏，不惧任何威胁——他没有什么可失去的，大不了就是失去自由，而这完全可以用死亡来偿还。但是现在，他有了比生命更加重要的东西。  
Micah的哭声是穿透沉寂的利刃，同时也扎在Will的心上。Omega惊慌失措地抬头追踪着哭声的方向，起身的时候甚至不小心打翻了咖啡杯。Hannibal迅速伸手，Will的余光瞥见他蛇一般地动作，他本以为Alpha是要扶住那个可怜的杯子——  
“Will，”Hannibal拉住了他，手腕铁索一样，指节用力到泛白。“坐着。”他任由陶瓷杯歪斜无力地倒在桌面上，浓郁的咖啡香气填充进两人之间的空间，混杂着Alpha膨胀的信息素以及从Will发间渗出的恐惧。  
他不知道如果拒绝Hannibal会作何反应。  
Will依言坐下，他不敢赌。赌博需要绝对的勇气和盲目的绝望，而对任何一个理智清醒的人来说只有收益大过风险才有利可图。  
他没有可以期盼的收益，更没有胆敢输掉的赌注。  
Micah还在哭——婴儿总归是在哭，对他们而言哭泣相当于语言，可以用来表现各种情绪，满足各种需求。只是对Will而言，Micah每一声撕心裂肺的哭嚎都是在对他进行的折磨。“Hannibal，求你了，Hannibal！”  
手腕上的禁锢更重了，Alpha抬眼看了下婴儿房的方向，对着激动颤抖的Omega耳语，“我会去看看他，但你要乖乖吃完你的早餐。”得到了Omega打着筛子似的点头回应，Hannibal总算放手走上楼梯。  
Will直盯着他的身影消失在拐角才收回了视线。他机械地握着叉子，将已经冷掉的肉块塞进嘴里——楼上的哭声戛然而止，剩下婴儿被轻抚诱哄的咕噜声，Micah一定是哭累了，他在Alpha父亲慈爱的呢喃中哑着嗓子哼唧，时不时打一个小嗝——思想不愿意承认，味蕾却为即使冷掉还不失风味的肉块跳跃。Will咽下半截抽泣，他不去想其他，只把思绪都缠绕在楼上摇篮中，那个小小柔软的婴孩身上。  
那就是他能做到的全部了。  
======  
Will吃完早餐后把餐具放进水池，他做到一半就被及时出现的Alpha制止了。所以他就像个被宠溺娇惯的小妻子，无所适从地坐在客厅的沙发里看着丈夫忙前忙后处理他制造的麻烦——桌面处理干净后，波斯地毯上的咖啡渍却一时半会没法清理——说得好像是谁的错一样。Hannibal喃喃着记下要给清洁公司打电话，一边觑了一眼Will，眼神中满是温情。仿佛之前发生的一切都只是幻觉。  
他不安地扭了一下手腕，目光追随着男人忙碌的身影。这让人总是联想起街边被抛弃的流浪犬，湿漉漉的眼睛流露出令旁观者心碎的脆弱——却从来不让他们的主人心碎。  
Hannibal整理好餐具，他转身打开橱柜检查了一下家里的储备，在心里罗列了一张清单。随后又清点了冰箱中肉食的数量——他坦然地当着Will的面这么做了，之后还毫无顾忌地挑选了名片夹中的名单——Will焦灼地看着，另一种罪恶感之外的情绪是他选择沉默的原因。  
那人终于回头看他，笑盈盈地暗红色眼睛把一切思绪都暗藏其中。曾经Will无法读懂，现在他只希望不要看到太多。  
“你在等什么呢Will？”Hannibal明知故问，“你现在可以去书房处理自己的事情了，我记得你还有些作业要批改。”  
“Micah，他还好吗？”  
“他一切都好。只是他不是很开心，甚至不愿意接受来自父亲的安抚。真是个固执的孩子，不是吗？在学会接受之前先染上了抗拒的坏习惯，我不得不说这可是过于粗鲁了。”  
“他才只有一岁！”Will腾地一下站起来，语调中带着支离破碎的慌乱。“他还太小了，他只会对觉得不舒服的事情产生抗拒的反应。你不能因此责怪他。”  
“我没有责怪Micah。”Hannibal朝Will走过来，姿态优雅，肩背起伏的肌肉仿佛是大型的猫科生物在悠闲行走。“把对成年人的标准置于一个婴儿身上也太匪夷所思了。”他这么解释道，嘴角禁不住向上弯起。  
Will放弃了像老鼠似的被逗弄得转来转去，他疲惫极了，只想得到一个许可的回复。“我想看看他，Hannibal，请让我看看他。”  
“你会的。但不是现在。”Hannibal在他身前站定，亲昵地刮了刮他的下唇，却被Will扭头躲开。  
“你不可以这样。你不可以在限制了我的自由之后又剥夺我抚养Micah的权力！他是我的孩子！你不可以把他从我身边夺走……”他的呼吸哽咽在无力伤心之后，睫毛轻轻地扇动。如果还能维持一点自尊，他也只能放任它从身体里被抽走，然后软软地倒在Alpha坚实的胸膛里。  
Hannibal叹了口气，温柔又诚恳地安慰道，“我没有夺走Micah，更没有夺走你的自由。我只是想进我的一切保护你们。你是我的Omega，是我注定的伴侣，Micah是我的孩子，我永远都不会伤害他。”  
共情者闭上眼，他不去考量这番话里的真心实意占多少比重，或者说他畏怯着Hannibal的真心。Will承认Hannibal的确如他字面意思表达的那样没有限制他的活动：Alpha每天按时履行着时间表的安排上下班，只要他离开，Will就可以自由活动。他不在意Omega会选择逃跑还是留下，他甚至经常鼓励Will带着Micah和Winston一起出门散步——这会对产后调理有很大的好处，Alpha是这么说的。但是在别的时刻，一些细节的，难以注意到的地方，禁锢却无处不在：Will不可以随意进入Micah的房间，除非得到Hannibal的允许否则他只能像刚才那样站在原地忍受婴儿哭泣的鞭挞。他不能离开屋子太久，也不能一言不发就独自出门。并不是说Alpha对此有严格规定，只是随后而来对方眼中的痛苦便是最好的惩罚——Will再一次诅咒自己共情的能力，也憎恨依然对Hannibal抱有的感情——他无法否认的事实，蛛丝一样张结在肺叶之中，每一次呼吸都深刻提醒他的事实。他还爱着Hannibal，还会为他而心痛。  
“我累了，先回去了。”Will推开Hannibal，这一次对方轻易地放他离去。  
“需要我准备些清茶吗？洋甘菊和蜂蜜，应该能缓解一下神经疼痛。”  
“没有那个必要。”Will顿了顿，还是妥协了。“无所谓，我待会会在书房，你可以送到那里去。”  
“稍等一会，我很快就来。”Alpha目送着Will走上楼梯，唇边漾起温暖的笑意。

等到Winston突然咬住牛仔裤的裤脚，Will才恍然意识到自己已经在书房里呆了将近四个小时。他安抚着因将至午饭时间而躁动不安的金毛犬，回头目光落到了右手边的小圆茶几，那里已经安安静静地放置了一壶花茶——Will没意识到Alpha是什么时候来过的，但是既然对方明智地选择了不去打扰Will也不会对此感到有被冒犯。他放下了手里厚厚的昆虫图鉴——说真的，难道在之前那种情况下非要硬逼着自己去看学生们呕吐物的集合吗——在Winston兴奋的催促下出了房间。  
他刚走到楼梯口就听见楼下传来婴儿咯咯的笑声——简直不亚于圣殿的传召，忘了Winston还在脚边迷惑地呜咽，Will直接冲下了楼梯。  
“Micah。”他猛地停在客厅入口浮夸的门廊下，被熟悉嗓音呼唤的婴儿立刻就有了反应，他不满地嘟囔着要往妈妈的方向挪动，可是抱着他的男人雕像一样杵在原地。Micah回头叫了一声，听起来就像是询问爸爸为什么不动起来一样。  
“我可以吗？”Will舔了舔嘴唇，他现在干渴得要命。“求你了。”  
“哦当然，Micah可是非常想念你，是吗宝贝？”Hannibal缓慢地走过来，一边还逗弄着怀里的孩子。Will伸手，努力不要在接过Micah的时候发抖或是拿不稳——他现在腿脚发软，Micah的那点重量很有肯能会直接砸死他——还好他做到了。Omega稳稳地抱着自己的孩子，想要紧紧拥抱他又害怕抱得太紧会对婴儿脆弱的骨骼造成伤害。他只能僵硬着姿势，让Micah开心地把脑袋埋进自己的脖颈——他已经开始学会根据信息素的味道辨识人的身份了——他成长得真快，那没什么，孩子一般都长得很快。  
“你真重啊，Micah。”Will抽了抽鼻子，茫然无措地托着婴儿的后背。Micah兴许是被抱得不是太舒服，他就同任何一个挑剔的小孩儿一样愤怒地踢了踢脚，很不幸的直接踢到了Will的肚子上。但是Will也就笑着调整了下僵硬的手臂，“很抱歉，弄痛你了是吧？我该经常抱抱你的，真是对不起。”他咧开嘴，用以藏起眼中的温热。  
全程Hannibal一言不发地充当着旁观者的角色，双眼眯成暗红色的一线，让人完全摸不清他在谋划着什么。突然他迈出一步，惊得Will收紧了手臂，却因此吓到了怀里的孩子。  
“请放心，我没有别的打算。”Hannibal放低了肩背，做出一副谦逊恭顺的姿态。他指了指停不下抽泣的Micah，说道，“我想你该坐到沙发上，以便我们一起检查一下Micah有没有受伤。”  
Will很想忽略话中暗含的指责，但是Micah的哭声让他心烦意乱。所以他没有拒绝Hannibal的建议，在他紧挨着自己坐下时也没有躲开。  
“不用担心，Micah一切都好。”诱哄着不肯松手，Hannibal只能就着Omega的大腿简单地检查了一下婴儿的身体，当他摸到那块瘪瘪的小肚皮时，忍不住发出一声嗤笑。Alpha看着不明就里的Will说道，“他不过是饿了。”  
“哦，哦。”Will愣愣的眨了眨眼，片刻后才反应过来是什么意思。“天哪，我真是个糟糕的父亲！我都忘记你一早上都没有吃过了。”他把没力气嚎哭只能哼唧的婴儿抱了起来，让他舒服地倚靠在自己身上，而后卷起衬衫的下摆。饱涨的胸部才刚露出，婴儿就像只寻味而来的小奶狗似的叫唤起来，不等Will引导，Micah就准确地找到了乳头的位置并且满足地护着胸部的肌肉开始吞吃起来。Omega在乳尖溢出奶水的一瞬间难以抑制地打了个颤，从喉咙深处震颤出一声悠长而微弱的叹息。他从未感受过这般纯粹的欣慰。  
Alpha的气息难以察觉的变换了基调，浓郁的麝香味暗示着满满的情欲。  
Will竭力做到忽视，他低垂着眼睑只专心地在哺育孩子，他是这么命令身体的，但是那个该死的生理反应比白纸黑字都要清晰可见——Will闻到了自己后穴粘液的味道——Hannibal一定更加心知肚明。他突然伸手搁置在Will的大腿根部，拇指暧昧地画着圈。他们早就度过了探索爱人身体的懵懂阶段，对彼此的敏感带都一清二楚，更别说Hannibal还是情场上的老手——Will夹紧了大腿，磨蹭着在裤缝间作怪的手。  
“不行，”他做着最后的挣扎，小声说着，“看在Micah的份上，现在不行。”  
“等他吃饱了他会想要小睡一会儿。乖孩子知道怎么给他的父母留下相处的空间。”Alpha隔着牛仔布粗粝的布料戳了下Will半硬的阴茎，为自己赢得了一声低低的哀鸣。  
Micah放慢了进食的速度，他开始渐渐饱了，也开始有些昏昏欲睡。Will轻轻拍他的后背以免他吃太多而积食。Hannibal探身给了Micah一个温柔的吻，Micah懒懒地扬了扬小拳头，冲着他的父亲肆无忌惮地耍脾气——婴儿的反应总是最为直观，最能说明一切——Will对上Alpha眼中贪婪的爱意，他的视线一秒钟都没有从Will身上转移过，直到被注视的人先按捺不住羞耻阖上了眼睛。  
“保证不会太久？”Hannibal捏了捏他的腿肉，语气尽是期待。  
Will只能点头。

Hannibal把Will抵在门板上就开始吻他，没有浪费一点时间。或许是意识到时间宝贵，毕竟Micah总是会突然醒来；又或许是他真的等待太久，身体的每一块肌肉都迫不及待地渴求着释放。Will想应该是后者，因为对方坚硬的下身正抵着自己半硬的勃起，摩擦着带起一连串微妙的反应。  
Alpha在床上从来都不是个温柔的人，从前Will会疑惑这个野兽一般贪婪地索取Omega柔软怀抱和体温的人与好医生往日的形象大相径庭。但是当Hannibal褪下这身全做掩饰的人皮之后，他的本性和欲望终于融为一体，Alpha占有的本能与掠食者的残暴相得益彰。Wil一晃神，很快又被Hannibal在唇角的撕咬拽回了意识。  
“你又走神了。”Hannibal说又，似乎无法再忍耐Will一味的躲避。他解开裤链，强拉着Will的手摸上自己滚烫的阴茎，不顾手指主人的意愿裹挟着它开始撸动茎身。Alpha的咆哮在耳边回荡，他毫不掩饰着激烈的粗喘，意图提醒着身下的人他所处的环境，他在做什么，他是谁。  
Will感觉嘴角出血了。他舔过那处伤口，诧异于血液腥甜的滋味。Hannibal的舌尖准确地攫取了他的，唾液混着血腥气在口腔里乱作一团，可是眼前的人分明还很享受。  
他手上渐渐放慢了动作，最后任由Will的手指虚虚的圈住顶端的蘑菇头，他一定是被别的什么转移了注意力。还不等Will稍加猜测，答案就自动跳到他的面前——  
“唔。”  
“抱歉，很疼吗？”Hannibal这么嘟囔着，却没有一点道歉的意思。他嚼咬着Will饱满的乳肉，舌头绕着乳头画着圈圈。空气里混入了别的气味，略带咸涩，但更多的是扑鼻的香甜，仿佛是一头扎进了牛轧糖的糖浆，从头到脚都勾缠着黏糊糊的糖丝。Hannibal抽掉Will的腰带，宽松的牛仔裤直接滑落到地上。他的中指探进两腿间的肉缝，那里也是黏糊糊的。  
他的Omega已经为他准备好了，这个事实引得Alpha忍不住低吼。  
转眼之间——Will放弃了思考的余地，所以他在两腿被猛地托起时惊喘了一声——Hannibal毫不费力地承担着Will的重量，他拉开Will的大腿，几乎要拉成一条直线，他的阴茎抵着两腿之间正一翕一张吞吐着清液的小穴，火热的柱身危险地抽动。就像是野兽捕猎前伺机而动的那一秒，Hannibal突然安静下来。Will小心地抵着门板，他肺里的空气几乎都要被挤压干净，冰冷的木门对呼吸毫无帮助，反而迫使他的知觉都汇聚到下身。很难说是情不自禁还是故意为之，Will试着抬高了臀部，更加有力地展示着自己——  
得到的回应是Hannibal失控的情欲。  
Will攀附在Alpha的身上，像是在风暴之中仅仅抓住海岸的礁石。Hannibal一次又一次撞击着他，囊袋与臀肉的皮肤之间发出清脆的令人脸红的拍击声。Will被那双有力的手臂托举着，插进时被顶上，抽出又跟着落下，心跳在肉体的起伏中一遍又一遍体验着失重的快感。Will的抽噎被撞得断断续续，他怀疑脸颊上酥麻的刺痒是因为被咬出了伤口——Hannibal的爱好之一，他很少有做爱之后皮肤光洁完整的时候，虽然Will自己并不讨厌——他伸手摸了摸，才发现蹭了一手的眼泪。Hannibal冲着他悬在空中的手掌喷了喷鼻息，含住了那片湿濡的皮肤。  
皮脂既咸又涩，眼泪更是饱含酸楚。Hannibal松开了嘴，尖利的牙齿留下了一个整齐的牙印。如果不是考虑到他现在所处的情景，Will一定会觉得Alpha的举动非常可爱。Hannibal凭直觉行动，他吐了吐舌头，似乎是在嫌弃舌尖上滞留的苦味。Will发誓他此刻一定是被操昏了头脑，否则他不会故意挺起自己的胸脯，把还存储着一定奶汁的左胸送进对方的利齿之下。Hannibal着迷地大口吞咽，他沉溺在甜蜜的奶水里，甚至放缓了下身抽插的动作。虽然他的大手依旧顽固地掐着Will的大腿，以一种会留下淤痕的力度。  
但是吃光了奶味后，掠食者尤觉得不满足，甚至因为再怎么压榨也尝不到一点汁水而愈发地着恼。Will嗯嗯唔唔地承受着变本加厉的操干，难耐地挤压着内壁里粗硬的肉棒。他从鼻腔里哼出求饶的呻吟，却刺激到了徘徊在清醒边缘的男人。Hannibal咆哮着压上Will，胸前卷曲而粗硬的毛发狠狠刮搔着被啃噬许久，正可怜的红肿着的乳尖。他在Omega的耳边低吼着不成言的话语。Will的阴茎一直不得释放，被挤在两人的腹部间遭受皮肤时不时地碾压。他感觉快到了，蓬勃的欲望推挤到悬崖边，只差一个轻推便要下坠。Alpha再度加紧了缠在腰间的长腿，他龇着尖牙，不带任何怜悯就扎进了Will后颈上的结合腺。Will咽下濒死前绝望的嘶吼，从牙缝间渗出一点呜咽。他就这么堕下悬崖，在迷惘中进入了高潮。  
Hannibal死死咬住他，用痛觉扯回Will涣散的思绪。他伏在Hannibal颈间慵懒地呻吟，颓然伴随着Alpha最后的冲击挪动臀部。Hannibal松开血肉模糊的伤口，上唇还明晃晃的沾着Omega的血液。他闷哼一声，脊背连带着臀部都在高频率的抽搐。终于，Hannibal松懈了肩背，悠长的吐出一口浊气。他用疲软的阴茎堵住被折磨不轻的小穴，以及在体内涌动的精液。  
Will迷糊地眯着眼，他不确定屁股里涨得他发疼的东西是不是Hannibal的结。他暂时还不想考虑Alpha成结的后果，也许他应该仔细想想，但是睡意比任何知觉都恢复得更快。Will在来势汹汹的疲惫中睡着了。

“你把它看成监狱，它便是监狱；你若把它当做城堡，它便是城堡。”Alpha的声音微弱而遥远，却又固执地在耳边骚扰着睡梦中飘忽不定的意识。  
“我给过你逃离的机会，Will。”那声音又说道，“但你选择了留下。”  
是他吗？或者又是Hannibal变相的心理诱导？  
“will，是你监禁了你自己。”  
婴儿的啼哭仿佛流淌的水银潺潺流入Will的脑海，侵袭者选对了进攻的角度，成功惊醒了Omega。  
Will睁开眼，他感觉浑身酸痛，尤其是后背和前胸火辣辣地疼，嘴唇肿的厉害，牙齿间都能尝到血丝。但是这些跟被Micah搞得兵荒马乱的神经相比都不再重要。Will观察片刻发现已经没有了Hannibal的踪影——他应该是离开了，这就代表Will可以自由地接触自己的孩子。  
他想都没想其他的可能，直直本着一条路冲去。在他决定的那瞬间，交错纵横的小径纷纷消失，只余脚下这一条宽敞的道路，而这条路注定通往Hannibal构筑的家庭。


	2. 巢穴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal的视角

家庭自人类婚姻制度确立之后便开始在文明的进程中展现它不可取代的地位，除却某些特例，它对绝大部分人来说犹如衔尾绕环的蛇，既是一切的初始也是一切的终结。  
Hannibal曾经构筑过属于他的家庭模型——在稚气未脱的时候，在噩梦降临之前——他是个Alpha并且未来必定会成长为如同父亲一般的人物，也一定会有个同母亲那样高贵优雅的Omega。他还专门辟出一个位置，为他的Misha量身打造。直到这个雏形因一场变故而被遗弃，Hannibal自认为不会再对家庭抱有幻想。  
===  
“但愿我的突然造访没有打扰到你。”  
Bedelia开门的手僵持在门板上，她呆愣了片刻才侧身将她的非常规病人让进来。现在是周五的清晨，不到八点，Hannibal不应该在这个时间点出现。不管怎样，Bedelia都没有表现出过分的惊讶。  
“你看起来需要找人谈一谈。”  
“是的，”Hannibal放下手中的托盘——没有提前预约的拜访不准备些见面礼可不是他的风格——牛胫肉的诱人香气很快从玻璃罩下倾泻而出，Hannibal邀请Bedelia坐下，示意她边吃边谈。  
“你之前因为出国旅游所以错过了Micah的生日宴会，算来这也是我们时隔一年的第一次见面。”  
Bedelia谨慎地咬了一口牛肉，“对此我感到很遗憾，希望我当时寄出的礼物他会喜欢。”  
“Micah很喜欢那颗水晶球，虽然因为他太活泼了我和Will不得不让他离它远一些，”提到他的家人，Alpha的唇角不自觉泛起令Bedelia毛骨悚然的笑意。“他一定会是个调皮的Alpha。”  
“并且也会同样的讨人喜欢，我非常遗憾没有出席他的生日会亲自送上我的祝福。”  
“你不需要太自责，还会有机会的。”Hannibal笑着切断一块芜菁。Bedelia强撑着假笑，她连握刀叉的手都在抖，Hannibal眼中明明白白的暗示与威胁一道缠上她的脖颈。  
她尝试过逃跑，但是失败了，而且她也知道Hannibal不会再给她第二次机会。  
似乎是存心想让Bedelia多受些煎熬，Hannibal又说道，“今天晚上是Jack Crawford离职晚宴，我收到了邀请但因为工作原因我只能让Will代替我去参加。”  
Crawford辞职的原因Bedelia多少了解一些，妻子Bella的离世和一直无法追捕开膛手导致的自我怀疑给这位行为科学部的首领带来了不小的打击。而没有了家庭的支持和曾经的雄心壮志，等待Jack的只有余生无尽的痛苦折磨。  
Hannibal不再多言，似乎他这次的目的已经达成，转而便满意地享用不知从哪头公牛身上挖割下来的腿肉。Bedelia咽下一块肉，肌肉的纤维粗粝地刮着她的喉管，“很美味。”她这么说，Alpha给了她一个愉悦的微笑。  
===  
Hannibal回到家中的时候Will还滞留在聚会上，迎接他的是一个被雇来临时照顾Micah的护工Anna，小Micah在她的怀里冲终于归家的爸爸兴奋地挥手。  
Anna在他到来之后便离开了，Micah被安置在婴儿专用的高脚凳里，一面因为熟悉气息的接近而开心，一面又有些失落地吐口水。Hannibal无奈，只能把高脚凳移到厨房的安全角落，方便在烹饪的时候看顾他——他现在万万不能掉以轻心，Micah远比他的外表要不安分得多，五月份的一个夜晚他就差点从婴儿床里翻了出来。说是差点，那是因为Hannibal床边监听器里的声响及时地把Alpha吵醒了。  
“你应该心满意足才是，多亏了那晚的‘冒险’给你在我们的卧室里挣得了一席之地。你的目的达到了。”Hannibal不乏烦闷地切着紫甘蓝，Micah无视了他的指责，仍旧吐着口水泡泡。  
哦Alpha，Hannibal转身清洗沾染颜色的手指，他起初并不期待一个Alpha。  
在他设置好的家庭模型里，他理想的后代是个柔软羞赧的Omega，有着浅金色的长发，发尾打着小卷，像是专供阳光栖息的巢穴。她总是肤色苍白，新雪被呵气融化后才会展露的那种苍白，但是一旦笑起来两颊立刻就跟着红润。脆弱却鲜活。当那个孩子蹒跚着向他跑来，他会敞开怀抱稳稳地接住她。Hannibal幻想过很多次，在Will刚刚知道自己怀孕的消息跟他坦白的时候，在Will睡熟而他仍守在床边的时候，在第15周Will被孕吐折磨的清晨，在第27周两人崩溃争执的傍晚。每次每次，那个孩子总是直直地跑向他，扑到大腿上时又化成一阵风。渐渐地，那都快成了Hannibal的一个臆想。  
Micah的两条小短腿悬空徒劳地蹬踢，他出生时还浅淡的发色随着时间变化而加深，开始偏向Hannibal的脏金色。Hannibal走近婴儿椅，心不在焉地摩挲Micah的发顶。  
“Pa、Papa……”嘟囔了好久，Micah终于从无意义的哼唧中吐出了一个清晰的单词。Hannibal的手掌一顿，又轻轻抚摸了一下作为回应。  
严格来说Micah并不是符合他期待的那种孩子，显然Will也并不符合他对于伴侣的预想。但世事就是如此难以预料，他初次见到Omega就被他漂亮的蓝眼睛所俘获，猝不及防，甚至是颇为狼狈的尝到了爱恋的滋味。貌似Will的每一个特征都与他的标准相矛盾，而Hannibal可笑的固执被这些矛盾毫不留情地击碎，他除了跪在Will的面前仰视他的智慧、他的美丽、他的思维之外便再无反击之力。他输得一塌糊涂。  
Micah被他抚摸地厌烦了，竟然试着用露出牙床半截的幼齿去啃他的手指，Hannibal巍然不动，温柔地抽出湿乎乎的食指。他笑着去戳Micah的脸颊，“好奇心太旺盛可不是件好事。”Micah以为爸爸这是在和他玩，小手又往Hannibal的手指抓去。Hannibal叹了口气，他最好快点准备晚餐和甜点，毕竟门外还有只狗需要他喂。  
他果断走向冰箱，试图忽略身后不满的哼声以及那给自己身体带来的痛苦。Micah是他的子嗣，从本能上来说他们之间必然会产生一定的情感联系，这都是血缘造就的奇迹。可是Hannibal突然不能确定，他对Micah的怜爱是来自哪里，是天性，还是那颗属于人类的心脏？还是这两者本就没有区别。  
最重要的是Will是否还相信他仍拥有爱人的能力。Hannibal迫切地想知道。

Will赶在了九点之前回来，Hannibal在汽车的引擎声消失前打开大门，一手将Micah倚靠在自己的胸膛。Will经过他的时候Hannibal注意到他身上完全没有酒精的气味，但Hannibal并没有多想，只当Jack担心他开车出事才没有让他喝酒。  
“聚会怎么样？”  
“人多到难以忍受，”Will叹了口气脱下大衣，Hannibal因为抱着Micah的关系没法帮忙，“所幸Alana还有Beverly的陪伴算是一种慰藉，我还可以顺便打听Nap和Buster的消息。”Will之前的狗，一部分被Alana收养，另一部分寄养在Beverly那里。Hannibal只能容忍家中出现一只狗，既然他和Will已经在构筑一个家庭那么两人势必都要做出妥协，至少他是这么认为。如果Hannibal没有从Will的话里挑出一丝埋怨的话，他还会更加深信。  
Will绕了一圈从餐桌的一端走到另一端坐下，他刻意远离了Hannibal不过眼角的余光时刻黏着在Micah的身上。小Alpha在爸爸的怀里扭得厉害，他正在发育中的嗅觉早就捕捉到了属于妈妈的气息，他不明白为什么那味道离自己这么远。Hannibal不能释怀这种被摆在纸面上明明煌煌的疏远，所以他立在原地，把他们的儿子搂紧在怀里，当做是一个小小的人质，或是一个筹码。  
僵持以一种不露声色的气场蔓延，在无尽的沉默中上演着火星四溅的戏码。不知道是谁先选择了投降——Hannibal不会承认是自己——Will的目光终于对上他的，Hannibal在那双蓝眼睛里的恳求溢出之前挪动了脚步。  
Micah立刻围住Omega的脖颈，含糊不清地念着“M”开头的字眼，Will的手几乎是打着颤抓紧了婴儿的后背，将他未完全说出的一句“Mama”湮没在他的抽噎里。  
如果是在以前，Hannibal注意力不轻不重地拐了一个小弯，如果是在以前，他也许会在笔记上记下这么一笔，将Omega目前的表现记录在册：因过度焦虑和紧张导致的失衡，会从周围环境中借助肢体触碰获得支持。Will显然正极度地惊慌失措，他把自己的重量全维系于一个婴儿的身上，无异于落水之人对稻草的依赖。Hannibal不可避免地感受到同等的痛苦，以及在痛苦之下作乱的愤怒：Will并不信任他，也不愿对他产生依赖，即便Hannibal是他的Alpha——这相当于是Will反抗身体本能的明证——那些复杂的情绪经过酝酿后转化为一种更为苦涩的滋味，Hannibal却只能放任。  
对任何一对伴侣关系来说都至关重要的信任早就被他们消耗的一点不剩，两人都前科累累，都是披拂着一身伤疤才成就了现今这般小心翼翼的混乱局面。Hannibal有心整理，但苦于没有头绪。  
Will哽咽了一会便渐渐安静了下来，他怕勒痛了Micah，手指蜷缩又平摊着贴紧。他抬头像是在找Hannibal的身影，发现Alpha刚去了一趟厨房正端着一碟巧克力派走过来。  
“我担心你在聚会上不会吃很多所以准备了甜点。”Hannibal切了一块巧克力派，饱满的碎果仁随着刀尖的动作纷纷落进托盘的边缘，黑栗酒的味道诱人的很。有的时候就是盛情难却，Will只能先把Micah放到一旁的高脚凳里。Micah抱也抱够了，闻也闻够了当然就不再闹脾气，只是看到Will吃巧克力的样子很是眼馋。  
“你现在还不可以吃，等你过了21岁才行。”Hannibal刮了下小馋虫的鼻子。  
“不过只是含酒精的甜点也非得等到那么久？”Will忍不住反驳，“我第一次喝酒的时候还是17岁，从我爸爸的拖车里翻出来的一罐啤酒。”  
Will声音里浮现的一丝柔软让Hannibal看到了希望，虽然他只吃了几口便停下，将Hannibal精心制作的细巧点心丢弃到一边，也足够令Hannibal感到愉悦。他谨慎地走到Will身边的位置坐下，Will忙着逗弄Micah没有表现出拒绝的意思。这让Hannibal觉得希望更大了。  
“所以我才觉得惊讶，你今晚竟然滴酒未沾，我甚至都做好了去接你回家的准备。”他的本意不是试探，只不过是一句玩笑，但得到的回应却让Hannibal生疑。Will在他话没说完的时候猛地转过来，好像被Hannibal的话狠狠刺了一刀，脸色透明地叫人害怕，更别说从发梢的气息中传递出的惊恐。  
Hannibal神色一顿，他这两天一直在忙着善后和处理Will复职的事项所以难免有些疏漏，而今晚之前他又没有很在意，知道现在他凑近了Will才从对方甜腻的信息素中捕捉到了别的什么——超出常亮的黄体酮。  
谁都没有猜到，连Hannibal都没有猜到自己的反应会是这么戏剧性，他直接从座位上站起，因为起身太过迅猛而撞歪了座椅他还不得不及时地稳住它。“你怀孕了，Will。”他听见了自己的声音，一如既往的沉稳冷淡。  
“是啊，还是在哺乳期没有结束的时候。”Wil冷笑一声抱紧了自己的胳膊，但好像这样不够令他安心，他又转为抓紧桌沿。  
“你什么时候知道的。”  
“今天早上，你离开之后我吐了早餐。”Will干咽了一大口，他看上去比Hannibal还要濒临崩溃，“我害怕你发现所以清理了残渣。”  
他本应该发现的，如果不是被Micah转移了注意。  
“你不愿意让我知道……是因为你希望在我发觉之前可以让他消失？”话才出口Hannibal就后悔了，因为Will正抖得跟筛子一样，如果不是有座椅在支撑他可能会当场紧张到痉挛。  
“Will，Will，别担心，我没想要戳你一刀。”Hannibal后退一步展示自己没有携带任何尖锐物的双手。Will降下了一部分防备，他舔了舔唇说道，“我的枪也在包里。”他也是一样不具任何攻击的意图。  
“现在你可以告诉我原因么？”Hannibal试着靠近，被Will的眼神逼回原地。  
Will眨了眨眼，迷茫地注视Hannibal的方向，似乎在疑惑为什么Hannibal会问这样的问题。但Hannibal知道Will是真的迷失在这个问题中。“我不明白，”Will说，“我不明白这个孩子的存在会有什么意义——你已经有了Micah——你的农场里还需要更多的羊羔么？”  
Hannibal都快忘了Will冷硬固执的一面，比寄生在人心深处的恶意更能令他热血沸腾。“这不是驯养，Will，我无意像驯养牲口那样驯养你们。”  
他想要的是一个家庭。  
Hannibal坚定地走向Will，在对方尖锐的注视下屈膝跪下，将他颤抖的手掌圈进自己的手中，将他赖以依托的支柱架到自己的身上。Omega熟悉的体温终于再度被他的皮肤攫取，Hannibal瞬间感觉他的示弱，他的臣服都是如此的理所应当。  
“Will，我想要一个家庭，一个只有你才能提供的家庭。我一直在探索什么才是完美的家庭模式，上一次我失败了，而这个孩子会是我们的另一个机会。”他轻轻拉过Will的脖颈，含住那双颤栗着想要反驳的唇。Micah恰当地在他们身后咯咯傻笑，Hannibal感觉手掌心里的手指缩了缩又再度归于平静。于是他阖上眼，把Will吞吃入腹。  
多了一个孩子，相当于多了一个筹码。终有一天他和Will之间的间隙会被修补得完好如初，而现在这个空缺需要由其他作为填补。  
而且，无论如何……  
在Hannibal咬上Will唇角的时候，他听见身后响起小小的清脆的脚步声，那个小身影径直朝他跑来，没有丝毫犹豫就扑上了他的后背，而这次她没有再化成一阵风。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久以前的文了，感谢你们喜欢，我也不知道我当初是怎么写出来的，现在看好羞耻啊


End file.
